What ACTUALLY Happened When Kyuubi Was Sealed
by Super Kiba Fan
Summary: Fox McCloud enters the world of Naruto and finds Kyuubi. Request by friend. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or Naruto. I just don't. I know I should, but I didn't create either. So too bad for me and you.**

_Author's Note: This one-shot fic was an idea created by one of my friends and he wanted me to write it. It takes place right before Kyuubi (who is a girl in this fic) was sealed inside of Naruto. It occurs right after Fox McCloud and his crew defeats Andross. Enjoy!_

What ACTUALLY Happened Before Kyuubi Was Sealed

"Ah, we can finally go back to Corneria," Fox McCloud said to his comrades as they were heading back to his home planet after they defeated Andross.

"About time I got a break!" Falco Lombardi yelled.

"Uh, Falco, you really didn't do much. I was pretty much the only one who did anything the whole adventure. You're not the one who actually needs a break, I am," Fox replied.

"…Shut up, Fox." Was all Falco could say to that remark.

"Do a barrel roll!" Peppy Hare yelled.

"Is that the only thing you can say, Peppy?" Fox asked.

"Uh… DO A BARREL ROLL!" Peppy yelled again. (Don't ask. That is all he says basically during Starfox 64.)

"Can we just shut up and get back to Corneria?" Slippy asked.

"Yeah, let's just go." Fox answered.

After a while, when everyone had their ships on auto pilot, a warp portal appeared and Fox was being sucked into it. Fox got control of his ship and tried to steer away, but he went in. Slippy, Falco, and Peppy saw Fox go into the portal and steered around it.

"FOX!" Slippy yelled.

"There's no point now, Slippy. He can't hear you now. He was sent into another world and there's nothing we can do about other than wait for him to return on Corneria." Falco explained. So they kept going and arrived on Corneria.

Fox woke up in his ship and walked out onto the ground. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a clearing with a forest surrounding it. He checked on his ship and found that it was fully functional and that it wasn't scratched or scraped at all.

"That's a relief." Fox said. "Where the hell am I?" He walked around the clearing. "Damn, I'm stuck in this damn forest. I don't have room to launch, so I guess I have to explore."

He went into the forest with his blaster at hand. After a while of walking through the forest and killing some random animals, he found a huge fox sleeping. He tried to walk around it silently, but the first step he took near it, it woke and got up, looking straight at Fox.

"Who are you?" Fox yelled.

"Who am I? Shouldn't you know?" the giant nine-tails inspected Fox. "Hmm… You don't look like any of those ninjas that live around these parts. I guess you aren't from here. I am Kyuubi, a magnificent beast that lives here, in the forests of Konoha."

"Konoha? I've never heard of such a place… And there are ninjas here? This place isn't anywhere in my galaxy…" Fox replied.

"Galaxy? What is this 'galaxy' you speak of?" Kyuubi asked.

"It's a area of space where many planets orbit around a sun." Fox explained.

"I see. So you don't live relatively near here at all. What is your home planet?" Kyuubi asked.

"A planet called Corneria." Fox replied.

"I have no idea what planet that is. I don't know what planet we are on right now is either." Kyuubi responded.

"Wow, that doesn't help me at all." Fox said. "So, where is the nearest civilized area?"

"That would be Konoha, or The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kyuubi answered.

"Well, then I will have to be going there. Do you know how?" Fox asked.

"Oh, you don't want to go there. They don't like our kind." Kyuubi said. "They constantly try to kill me when all I am trying to do is get through so I can get to the delicious plants."

"Oh, then I have to avoid Konoha. Oh, I never told you my name. I am Fox McCloud." Fox said.

"Well, nice to meet you." Kyuubi responded. "I am planning going to go to those delicious plants sometime soon. Probably this evening. Would you like to come too?"

"Um… Sure! I guess I'll come along. I would want to try those plants. I haven't eaten a decent meal in days. I don't normally eat plants, but that's okay because the only place I could get the food I normally eat would be at the dreaded town of Konoha." Fox said.

"I need you to protect me on my way there from those ninjas. Is that fine with you?" Kyuubi asked.

"Completely. I'll be glad to fight these ninjas." Fox answered.

So, for the night, Fox talked with Kyuubi all day until nightfall. Then, they started to go towards Konoha.

In about two hours, they arrived on the outskirts of Konoha. They snuck to the outside of the village, but they were caught by some village guard. (Huge nine-tails aren't easy to hide.)

"Dammit!" Fox yelled. He shot at the ninja with his blaster, but he missed and the ninja ran to warn the Hokage and all of the other ninja.

"Run!" Kyuubi yelled in fox language to Fox. They ran, but they were stopped by ninja. Kyuubi suddenly went into a rampage and started killing many ninja.

The rest of the ninja then jumped back and threw kunai and shuriken at Kyuubi. Fox jumped in front of her and used his reflector to reflect all of the weapons back at them. Most of the ninja were surprised at this feat and got hit by the weapons and fell to the ground while others dodged the weapons.

"What? How does he do that? Is it a new type of jutsu?" The ninjas wondered. They stopped throwing weapons and charged at Fox. Fox easily beat the crap out of them by punching, kicking, and throwing them to the ground or at each other. Then, he went towards Kyuubi, who was killing more ninja.

Suddenly, a man with weird robes and weird hat came and used hand signals and touched Kyuubi. She suddenly disappeared and a mark appeared on a boy's chest about 50 feet away.

"Kyuubi!" Fox yelled. He pointed at the man who sealed her. "What have you done to her?"

"I sealed her away into my son." the man calmly stated.

"How could you!" Fox yelled. He charged at the man, but was easily hit away. He shot at the man over and over, but he dodged the blasts every time.

"Damn you!" Fox yelled.

Then, a portal appeared and Fox was sucked into it. "Not again!" he yelled.

Fox woke up in his room.

"Where am I?" he stated. He looked around and saw he was in his room. "My room? What about Kyuubi and Konoha and the ninja? I was teleported back?" He then remembered that Kyuubi was sealed in that boy's body. "No! But, how do I get back there…"

Fox thought about it for a while and then said, "Well, I guess she's gone. And there's nothing I can do about it now. I guess I'll just relax here and be happy that my galaxy is safe. I hope that man will pay sealing Kyuubi away."

**End.**


End file.
